


Cleanliness And All That

by sinecure



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie's taking a shower at school when she gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanliness And All That

**Author's Note:**

> **Character/Pairing:** Jeff/Annie  
>  **Rating:** NC-17... R?  
>  **Word Count:** 1,737  
>  **Genre:** The genre of porn.  
>  **Spoilers:** None.  
>  **Summary:** Shower sex.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Community and I make no money off of it.  
>  **A/N:** There was a [big ole kink meme](http://milady-milord.livejournal.com/770342.html) a while back at [milady/milord](http://milady-milord.livejournal.com/).

"Oh, my god, Jeff! You can't be in here!" Annie tried desperately to cover every inch of her that was usually covered by sweaters and skirts and bras and-- and he was looking! "Jeff!"

"Uhh." His eyes darted here and there and down and up again, not quite landing on any one spot before beginning their erratic journey again. "Holy--"

"Get out!" Her voice was rising, but she couldn't help it. This was too far beyond the bounds of friendship for them to ever recover from. Hand covering what it could between her legs, she crossed her other arm over her breasts, not really having much luck. She pushed them out more than covered.

Spinning in the wet shower stall, she faced the wall, glancing back to see if he'd left at all, or was still lingering.

He was lingering.

"--crap."

She rolled her eyes and stomped her foot, sending a tiny shockwave up the muscles. Slipping a little on the wet tiles as she sidled toward the corner--which was just as exposed as the entire shower stall--she reached out to catch herself and found a blue-sleeved arm to clutch onto.

"Thanks." Holding onto him instead of her breasts seemed like the best idea. She smiled gratefully at Jeff and found herself looking up into bright eyes, filled with something she'd spotted a few times here and there. Usually there, whenever they got close. And right now, they were damn close. "Um, Jeff?"

His arms were getting soaked by the streams of water shooting from the showerhead. Water droplets dripped from the side of his neck.

The scent of his aftershave drowned out the other smells of the locker room; sweat, cheap fabric softener, and shoe funk. Her body wanted to respond, and actually was, but she beat it back down, knowing it wouldn't go any further than him accidentally walking into the unisex locker room.

And catching a very long eyeful.

And he still wasn't leaving. Or letting go of her.

"Jeff." Her voice didn't come out strong and annoyed like she'd meant it to, it came out questioning and curious.

Why was he still there?

"You--" He shook his head and grabbed her arms, swinging her around until she settled against the white tiled wall. "You're everything..." Instead of finishing, he kissed her hard, just as hard as he'd grabbed her. His hot mouth moved over hers, opening and taking, giving and giving.

She clawed her nails down his arms in surprise.

Drawing back to stare at her, he stayed, panting and gasping, water soaking him to the bone, covered head to toe in water and clothing, but it didn't seem to bother him. He didn't notice the water sluicing down his body.

But she did.

"This is a mistake," she told him, voice flat, no conviction in the words.

"No, it's not." He slid a hand behind her neck, pulling her to him, swallowing down her moan of pleasure and surprise. Still surprised. "This is a fucking great idea. The best I've ever had."

"You-- wait, what? You planned this?" Shoving his shirt up to his neck, she stared at him.

He yanked the shirt over his head and threw it to the floor behind him with a wet splat. "No, but it's still a perfect plan."

"You've gotta check your ego, Jeff. Seriously." Running her nails down his wet, slick torso, she hummed in delight. So hard and smooth. "As many times as I've seen you naked and barely clothed, this is the first time I've actually touched you."

He wasn't paying attention. Leaning down, he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard on it, drawing it into his mouth as his hand settled on her hip, then lower, to her thigh. When he started to lift it, she grabbed him with desperate fingers, clinging to him as her feet slipped out from under her.

"Right." Picking her up, he encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist then pressed her back against the wall. Water poured over them, beating down on his right shoulder and her arm, it dripped down their faces and ran over their bodies. "Fuck, Annie. You're beautiful. Wet." He placed his hand on her chest, sliding it down to her breast, then just underneath it, looking fascinated. "Warm." He licked her shoulder, then bit it lightly, sucking on it to soothe the pain. "And I bet you're tight."

She shivered and reached down between them, raising her hips. His stomach drew in, making more room for her wandering hand. "I bet you're hard." Going lower. Lower. Until she finally tugged his jeans open and reached inside. "Oh, god," she whimpered. "Condom. We need a stupid, stupid condom."

He slipped his wallet out, wetting it along with everything inside, which was already drenched. Rivulets of water ran from his nose and chin and mouth. She leaned forward, kissing his parted lips.

"Hurry." She rocked on him, seeking any friction she could get. "Hurry, Jeff." Stroking his cock with both hands like a train, she listened to their mingled breathing and the gushing water. Wasteful. "Hurry." The moan that left her was close to begging.

Jeff tore his mouth from hers, tore the package open and threw his wallet to the floor somewhere. Another wet splat.

He lifted her back a little, bracing her on the wall while he rolled the condom on with practiced fingers. Of course.

Instead of waiting for him, she grabbed his cock and raised herself. Poised over the tip, she watched him and then sank down. His fingers tightened on her with each agonizingly slow inch. Each millimeter.

"Fuck. So tight."

He licked his lips and grabbed her hips. Mouth taking hers again, he slammed into her without waiting for her to adjust, an unnecessary courtesy that she was glad he'd forgone. She was impatient.

Grasping his hair, she rode him hard from above, clenching and unclenching around him, tightening her legs, raising and lowering.

He buried his face in her neck and spun them around. Legs supporting her, he settled them directly under the spray. "Never gonna see you again without thinking about how wet you are. Top to bottom. Every inch of your skin."

Quivering over him, feeling the pulsing pleasure rise and rise, she whimpered and moved faster. It was building, higher and higher, tautening her skin and sending her nerve endings tingling. So good. "Jeff, you feel so good. I love... love how hard you are. So hard and deep. Fast." She was rambling, spouting noises and nonsense as it tipped in her, dangling over the edge before finally hitting the high mark.

She screamed.

Her voice echoed throughout the empty locker room, bouncing off the shoulder-high tiled walls, hitting her with the sound of her orgasm.

It pulsed and throbbed. Ran around inside her like a wildfire, burning everything in its path with tingling pleasure, leaving behind nothing but a quivering, bucking shell.

"Holy fuck"

She opened her eyes, seeing Jeff moving in her, gritting his teeth, pounding into her, harder and harder, watching her. Eyes only on her face. Watching every expression, every sigh, every moan leave her.

Her hands clawed down his back, scraping the flesh, and taking pleasure in every grunt and groan she caused. "Harder, Jeff." She wasn't going to come again, she'd already come so powerfully, but she could see the effect her voice and words were having on him. "You're so hard," she whimpered, moaning long and low in her throat.

"Oh, god, Annie." Her name on his lips sounded like a prayer from a man dying of thirst only to find a tall, cool glass of water in his hands. His eyes roamed over her, hands caressing as much as he could, but their position limited him, so she took her breasts in her own hands.

She caressed them, pinching her nipples and gasping at the electric shock that flowed straight to her clit. Writhing on him at the sudden renewal of pleasure, she lazily moved, still too far from coming again, but enjoying the ride anyway.

The moans that slipped out weren't fake.

"Jeff. Jeff, come. I want you to come so you can make me come again." Her words tripped over themselves in their desperation to get out.

Jeff slammed into her again and again over and over, faster and harder, thrusting and pounding, seeking so much of her. "Gonna fuck you again," he promised, fingers grasping her thighs and bracing her against the wall again. Grunting and gritting his teeth, he fucked her harder than she'd ever been fucked. "And again."

"Please." She licked her lips, eyes sliding mostly shut, but staying open just enough to watch him struggle to come, to see him bare his neck to her as strained and reached.

Suddenly, he stopped, then thrust in again, just once. Then his hips began to buck, slamming her against the tiled wall.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, feeling his cock pulse and throb inside her as he came.

"Fuck, Annie! Jesus... fuck. So..." He bucked and arched. "Tight." Fingers digging into her thighs. "Wet." His head fell to her shoulder, mouth suckling on her skin as he rode out his orgasm. Came hard. His hips thrust forward, trying to imprint his feel and touch into her flesh and her muscle and bones. "Beautiful." His hot breath gusted over her skin. "Gorgeous, Annie."

She smoothed her hand down his hair, feeling the cool water run down her hand and arm. "Handsome, Jeff."

A chuckle left his lips; she felt it against her shoulder. "Best accident ever."

She rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. Wriggling in his grip, she unlocked her legs, feeling the tingling sensation that heralded sleeping muscle and skin. "Oh, my legs hurt. Geez. Next time we use a bed." Freezing at her words, not sure if his promise in the heat of the moment meant anything more than a promise made in passion.

"Bed. Table. Couch. I intend to use every surface in my apartment and most of yours."

She settled against him and turned off the water flow. The sudden silence hurt her ears. A few stray, echoing drips slid free of the faucet. "Minus Troy and Abed's room?"

"Minus that, plus so many others. The study room for one. Then there's the..."


End file.
